The Dog Prince
by HikariCotta
Summary: Kagome, a banished princess, was cursed after killing a demon-boar who was attacking her village. After so many days of travel, she meets Inuyasha, a half-breed and son of the dog-god of the mountains. Her life changes after this encounter and so the world around her. Based on Hayao Miyazaki's "Princess Mononoke", with a few changes.
1. Ch 1: Great changes

Hi hi, this is based on an idea I had while I was watching Inuyasha at 3am.

I'm kinda nervous because this is my first fanfic ever, and its about a crossover between Inuyasha and Princess Mononoke. I had many positive responses from my sketches of this AU, and I'm really happy about it.

So, I hope you like it, as much as me and my friends do.

I don't own Inuyasha or Princess Mononoke.

They are owned by their respectful owners.

Thank you.

* * *

In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the Gods. The forests were vast, covered by a mantle of thick mist, growing wildly along the mountains, so closed that almost no light but thin beams would pass through the leafs and vines, leaving the forest dark and mysterious.

Back then, man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those who remained were guarded by gigantic beasts, which held their allegiance to the Great Forest Spirit.

For those were the days of Gods...and of Demons.

* * *

The sun, already in the center of the sky, illuminated the surrounding area. With no clouds to shelter the land, the day had become hot and dry. Standing on top of a stone wall, cupping a hand above her dark brown eyes, a young girl was trying to look at the few clouds above her. She squinted her eyes against the strong light. Giving up, she began to walk on the wall, snapping her fingers while turning her head to the right, resulting on her brown hair in a ponytail to slap her face. "Yakkul!" - the girl called, in a sweet voice - "c'mon boy!".

From behind her, a magnificent stag-like animal with red fur and long mountain goat horns appeared, trotting gracefully in her direction, responding to her calling with a growl and following the brown-haired girl up the wall over a set of wooden stairs, up to a green plain.

Once up there, the young girl hopped gracefully onto her mount's back and started trotting through a way alongside tall stone walls. Along their way, the girl spotted three boys with straw hats walking with a quick pace, towards her. One of them noticed her and started running in her direction.

"Kagome-nee-san!" shouted the boy, stopping next to the mount.

"Sota, glad I found you. The Oracle wants everyone back to the village."

"We came from the Old Man" Said Sota "He said the same thing."

Kagome, now frowning, asked "Did he see something?"

"Yes, in the forest" Sota's voice trembled as he continued "Something's wrong."

"The birds are all gone!" cut off the second boy.

"The animals too!" followed the third one, all three boys showing confusion and fear in their eyes.

While listening to them, Kagome thought on what to do. 'This never happened before, so why now?' she thought. Something was definitely wrong, and she had to check it out.

"I'll go to the Watch Tower and speak to the Old Man" she finally said with conviction "Now you three go straight to the village and hurry up!"

The boys nodded and they started on their way, but not before Sota shouted a "be careful!" to his elder sister. Kagome nodded and waved, pulling softly on Yakkul's reins and turning her back to the boys, going on her own way up the hill.

She soon saw in the distance, at the edge of a rocky cliff, standing stiff, a tall tower made of logs, ropes and a straw rooftop. At the top, sitting inside a small cabinet, was a barefooted old man in a brown robe, reddish vest, yellow pants and blueish leg and arm warmers. His long, white beard showed he was already of an old age, like the lack of hair on his head, covered by a yellow hood.

* * *

Kagome pulled her mount near one of the sustaining pillars of the tower and reached the log made stairs to start climbing, but not before she adjusted her bow and quiver so they wouldn't fall. She stopped midway, staring into the forest in front of her, thinking she might have seen something move. "Something's there" she whispered, resuming her climbing.

"Jii-san, what's happening?" asked Kagome as soon as she reached the top, positioning herself by the old man's side.

"I don't know" Said the man, in a harsh and worn voice "But it's not human."

From her position, Kagome could see her village. The villagers were hastily rushing to get inside and away from the unknown danger coming their way.

Suddenly, the old man shouted for her attention. Kagome turned her head to face the forest and took one arrow from her quiver. She prepared her bow, aiming for the trees a few meters ahead of her. Something was coming, something dangerous, and she knew it. She stared in silence with her bow ready, waiting.

* * *

Did you like? If so, please tell me in the comments if you think I should keep going.

Thank you for my friends who helped me write this:

1st test-reader and editor: Violet-Hibine

2nd test-reader and comentor: miudadoidaporanime A.K.A Murta Onee-chan, formerly known as Marie Antoniette

And now a word from Murta: MAH BODY IS READY TOO, OH DOG PRINCE :D


	2. Ch 2: The Wheel of Fate

The atmosphere was heavy and still and there was no sound around the two frozen bodies up the watch tower, no birds, no animals... nothing; and Kagome, breathless, was still on her place, arrow ready to strike.

Then she saw it. In front of her, amidst the forest's shadows the trees began to wither and the leaves falling, like something was sucking their life away, leaving behind nothing more than dark and deformed carcasses. But that wasn't what caught the girl's attention, there was something stranger going on, and that made Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

On the wall passing through the stones, there were strange creatures-like worms staining the once white wall stones with a dark reddish color, almost like it was dripping from the cracks. Kagome questioned herself about those things, but her thoughts were cut short when the wall exploded, giving a way to an even more strange and horrifying creature to pass. Its appearance was similar to a big spider with a pair of red eyes and a long body, formed by the same worms that appeared on the wall, now destroyed.

Both the girl and the old man were caught by surprise by such vision.

"It's a demon!" - The old man shouted, regaining his composure.

"A demon?" that word snapped Kagome's mind and brought her back to reality. Now everything made sense: the lack of birds and animals, the dying trees and crops, and the ominous aura that she had been sensing since that morning. 'So this... is a demon' the girl thought as she looked back to the beast, now heading towards them, leaving behind a dark trail of dead grass and earth, and a dark red color that looked like fresh blood.

As the demon approached the tower, leaving the shadows behind, and upon entering the light's reach the worms backed up and flew away to reveal a giant boar, all bloody and wounded. As the demon-boar roared, a serpent made of worms flew back to the boar's body, enveloping it into a black ball and turning it once again into a spider creature. Catching glimpse of the helk, the creature sped up in its direction, not minding the burning sun on its twitching body.

Watching the proximity of the demon-boar from their place, Kagome looked down worried and saw Yakkul trembling, frozen in place with fear and his fur all standing up. The idea of her best friend being killed by this... thing, terrified her.

"Run, Yakkul! Run!" - She shouted but to no avail. He wouldn't move. Taking a quick look at the incoming beast, Kagome didn't think twice, as she shot her arrow at Yakkul's nearest poll, cutting the rope in two. This snapped him out and Kagome saw her mount run away from their location.

As Yakul got away from the site, the monster collided with the tower, making it fall down the cliff and thus destroying it, leaving the creature stunned and its snakelike black tendrils waving around the few remaining sticks. During the fall, Kagome succeeded in grabbing Ji-san and jumped to a nearby tree, using it to break their fall. Regaining its balance, the monster got sight of the village down the hill and without any other thought picked up speed on its direction.

"It's heading for the village! I need to stop it before it's too late!" - Not wanting to wait anymore, Kagome got off the tree and climbed the cliff, leaving the old man by himself.

"Princess Kagome, wait!" - Ji-san shouted, "Be careful! Whatever you do, don't let it touch you!"

Kagome ran towards the cliff's top and settled down on a rock, calling with a whistle for Yakul and putting a new string on her bow, as the previous one broke during the fall. As soon as Yakul arrived, Kagome jumped on his back and rode at top speed down the cliff, hoping on rocks with great agility and through trees and bushes, catching up to the raging beast in the middle of the forest.

"Calm your fury, I beg of you!" - Kagome shouted at the demon, while extending her arm towards the beast, in a matter of respect, still on her mount, "Whatever you may be! God or demon please, leave us in peace!" - Kagome was panicking, she couldn't calm down that strange creature, as it continued rampaging through the forest and into a large grass field.

As they got out of the forest and with the monster distracted by Kagome, it took a few minutes for the demon realize that the village was not far…and also the three boys right down the path. The boys watched as the beast approached them and Sota hurried his friends to run towards the safety of their village.

"Please! Go back! Leave our village alone! Please!" - Kagome begged at the spider-demon, but to no avail, "Stop please! Stop!" - The monster continued on its way towards the village, leaving a trail of burned nature on its track.

While fleeing from the creature, one of the boys tripped and fell, making Sota shout at the other to help their friend get up while he would protect their backs with his knife. Kagome was not expecting this and fearing for her little brother and without thinking, she shot her arrow into one of the beast's eyes, giving time for the boys to flee and leaving the beast screaming in pain.

Now she had its attention, as the demon shot its black tendrils on Kagome's direction while she tried to run far away from it. But she wasn't quick enough, as the black tentacles reached and coiled around her right arm, burning through her clothes and skin.

Without minding the insufferable pain and the gigantic black snake right behind her, Kagome shot another arrow, this time aiming for the boar's head, now with its tendrils falling away from the wounded body.

Perfect shot. The beast wails in pain and the black worms fall down to the ground. Yakul stops on its tracks sensing his master's pain, Kagome can now worry about her arm, her sleeve and skin melting away, leaving burnt flesh on its place. It's too much pain and she whimpers, but at least she succeeded in stopping the demon, that now falls to the side heavily wounded.

The men from the Emishi village were eagerly expecting this, prepared with spears and wooden shields, but as soon as they heard the demon falling to the ground they ran towards the site, being Sota the first one to arrive and help Kagome down her mount. The men soon surrounded the siblings and a few approached the boar's fallen body.

"Kagome-nee-sama, you're hurt…" - Said Sota, reaching for his sister.

"Sota, don't touch it!" - Kagome said weakly when Sota tried to help, "This is no ordinary wound…" - When she said it, Kagome started to put dirt over the wound, trying to make it less painful, which Sota soon followed in doing the same.

"The princess has been hurt!" - Shouted one man, "Where's the Oracle?"

"Here she comes!" - Shouted another.

A younger man came running up the hill with an elderly woman on his back, and when close she shouted, "All of you! You must keep away from her now. Stay back!"

"Kaede-sama!" - Sota cried, standing up. The woman then handed to him a brown vase "Take this water and pour it over her wound child, slowly…". Sota did so, and while the water ran over her wounded arm, Kagome tried to cry but instead she just whimpered, trying to withstand the terrible pain.

The Oracle, Lady Kaede, approached the fallen boar's wounded body and bowed, "Oh nameless God of rage and hate, I bow before you," - Lady Kaede bowed once more, "A mound will be raised and funeral rites performed on this ground where you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bear us no hatred" - She bowed one last time.

The boar however, was not that respectful with his words, "Disgusting little creatures…Soon all of you'll feel my hate and suffer as I have suffered…" - These were the first and last words the boar spoke, before its body started to dissolve rapidly, leaving nothing but bones and a dark puddle of blood in its place.

* * *

After one. Freaking. Year!...i finally posted the second chapter for this fanfic...

I hope you like it...sorry for the late...

I'll try to post this at least a chapter once a month.

Thank you for your continuous support


End file.
